Chlorofluorocarbon (CFC) heat exchanging compositions, referred to hereinafter as refrigerants, currently used in heat pumps, air conditioners, and refrigerators, are now known to have serious environmental effects due to destructive reactions with ozone in the Earth's atmosphere. It is believed that the chlorine atom in these refrigerants is the "culprit" which leads to the destruction of the ozone layer. Thus, refrigerant containing any chlorine atom as part of its chemical composition will likely be prohibited for use in air conditioners. Non-CFC refrigerants which have no Cl atom in their chemical structure, such as fluorocarbons, will likely be used to replace CFC refrigerants currently in use.
However, until suitable lubricants are developed, the transition to non-CFC refrigerants is expected to be gradual. During the transition period, refrigerant mixtures containing some percentage of CFC will likely be used. The presence of CFC will provide for circulation of presently used lubricants, which do not circulate well when used with pure non-CFC refrigerants. The nature, or makeup, of these mixtures can vary widely. Furthermore, mixtures of refrigerants may be found to be suitable for permanent use.
Hence, it is necessary, especially when servicing a refrigeration unit, to analyze the refrigerant to determine if a pure refrigerant or a mixture is present in the system. It is also necessary to determine the nature of the mixture, if a mixture is present. There is a need for methods and apparatus for identifying and determining the relative quantities of component species in those mixtures. What is needed is a relatively simple means for connecting into a refrigeration system and determine what types of refrigerants are being used in the system. This is particularly useful when mixtures of chlorinated and non-chlorinated refrigerants are required in refrigeration systems in support of efforts to protect the Earth's atmospheric ozone layer. For example, in order to re-charge a refrigeration system or air conditioner, it would be first necessary to verify what mix of refrigerants is already in the system. As legislation is passed setting limits on the fraction of chlorinated refrigerants allowed in mixtures, the further usefulness of such methods and apparatus in law compliance and enforcement efforts is evident.